


New Perspective

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine makes an attempt at matchmaking that leads to surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Basically: Sebadam from Kurt's POV. I've been wishing I could write this pairing for months now, and this probably doesn't even count, but I wanted to give it a try, anyway.

Kurt and Blaine are having coffee at NYADA when Sebastian storms in and approaches their table.

“Your friend won’t leave me alone,” he snaps at Kurt. “Tell him to leave me alone.”

Kurt looks up at Sebastian before turning his confused glance to Blaine. Sebastian doesn’t even go to school here. “Do you have any idea what he’s talking about?”

“None,” Blaine says. “What happened, Sebastian?”

Sebastian turns to him. “You stay out of this. This is all your fault to begin with!”

“If it’s his fault, why are you yelling at me?” Kurt asks.

“Because he’s _your_ friend, and you’re cold and callous, and you can fix it.”

Kurt frowns, and Blaine reaches across the table to squeeze his hand. “I think he means that as a compliment,” he tells Kurt.

Kurt ignores Blaine and turns his attention to Sebastian. “As surprising as this must be to someone who only has one friend, most people have lots of friends. I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“It’s about Adam, isn’t it?” Blaine asks. “That’s why it’s my fault?”

“Yes! You told me to talk to him and then I took him home, and-”

“Oh my god,” Kurt groans. “Please stop, I don’t want to hear this.”

Sebastian just rolls his eyes. Under normal circumstances, he’d gleefully recount every lurid detail of his encounter with Adam just to make Kurt uncomfortable, but he’s too distressed to mess around. “Anyway, now he keeps texting me, and we’ve had lunch together twice,” Sebastian finishes. “ _Twice_.”

“That _is_ disturbing,” Kurt agrees. “Blaine, why would you encourage this?”

Blaine shrugs. “Sebastian was bored at Rachel’s party last week, and Adam wasn’t with anyone, so I figured-”

Kurt makes a disgusted noise. “This is unholy. Poor Adam.”

“ _Poor Adam_ won’t leave me alone,” Sebastian spits. “Tell him to fuck off, Kurt.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “You told him to leave you alone and he won’t?”

“Well, no. I can’t tell him to leave me alone.” Sebastian’s getting more exasperated by the second. “He’s all... _nice_ and charming and he says really wonderful things about me. And he has a great body and this lovely accent and he’s fun to be around. That’s why you have to do it.”

Kurt’s completely at a loss, but Blaine’s grinning widely. “You like him!” Blaine exclaims. “I was right!”

“You were not right! I think he wants us to date or something, and I am really not interested in that.”

“It’s not my job to tell him that,” Kurt replies. “Is this some sort of joke? How could Adam possibly be interested in dating _you_?”

“Let’s all play nice,” Blaine interjects. “Sebastian, it really is something that should come from you. Are you sure you don’t want to date him, though? Because it sort of seems like you might want to try it.”

Kurt’s eyes widen. “Blaine! Why are you still encouraging this?”

“Well, wouldn’t it be nice?” he asks. “My best friend dating your best friend?”

“Adam’s not my best friend, and Sebastian is not yours.”

Blaine shrugs. “Well, no. But that doesn’t matter. I just think it would be nice!”

Sebastian groans as he turns to leave the coffee shop. “You guys are awful,” he calls over his shoulder on his way out.

Blaine turns to Kurt, barely suppressing his grin. “Sebastian likes him!”

“But he doesn’t want to date him,” Kurt counters. “Maybe I _should_ tell Adam, if Sebastian’s not going to.”

“You shouldn’t tell Adam anything! This isn’t your business.”

Kurt pouts. “Well, fine. But if this blows up and Sebastian changes his Netflix password, you have to come up with the money every month to get our own account.”

-

Kurt’s agreement to stay out of Adam and Sebastian’s relationship lasts about a week, and it probably wouldn’t have lasted that long if Kurt had seen Adam alone before then. Kurt’s great at keeping secrets, but this isn’t a secret, this is a _warning_. Adam is his friend, and there is no way this is going to end well.

“Sebastian definitely has some creative insults,” Adam says as he reads a text. Blaine and Sam are out for the night, and he’d come over to help Kurt run lines, but they’re taking a dinner break.

“He does,” Kurt agrees. “Is he... insulting you?”

Adam shrugs. “He insults everyone.”

Kurt bites his lip. “He likes you, you know. I know he’s probably trying really hard to make you think he doesn’t, but he does. I’d hate for you to think that you’re not having an effect on him.”

“I know he likes me,” Adam says, cocking his head. “I don’t make a habit out of seeing people who dislike me. I know he and you have had your issues, but he’s not so bad, deep down.”

Kurt can’t help but scoff. “You just said he’s insulting you!”

Adam grins. “I think it’s cute.”

“You’re too nice for your own good, I think,” Kurt tells him. “If he wasn’t so distressed about how much he likes you, he could really take advantage of you.”

“He told you that, did he? Isn’t it betraying a friend’s confidence to tell me things he said?”

Kurt shrugs. “He’s Blaine’s friend, not mine. I think that’s been well-established. _You’re_ my friend, though, and I just... can’t see this ending well for you at all.”

“Noted,” Adam says, giving Kurt a playful grin. “You know from experience that I like a challenge, though.”

Kurt laughs. “True. And I guess that worked out pretty well for you, since now you have an amazing friend like me. But Sebastian is... I don’t know. He’s beyond a challenge, he’s like...” Kurt sighs. “I just don't understand why you want to put so much effort in with him. Why bother?”

Adam’s lips curl down into a disappointed frown, and his voice is soft when he replies. “Because somebody should, don’t you think?”

-

Kurt stays out of it after that. It might be because he doesn’t see Sebastian or Adam much at all for the next few weeks, but he’d like to think he would have refrained from meddling either way. Blaine hasn’t gotten any more news on the pair than Kurt has, but both of them have RSVPed to Blaine’s birthday celebration tonight. Kurt and Blaine are still discussing the possibilities as guests arrive at the bar.

“I think tonight will be the night,” Blaine says. “I think they’ll run into each other here and have a serious heart-to-heart, and then they’ll make it official.”

“Sebastian would have to have a heart in order to have a heart-to-heart,” Kurt remarks, but there’s no malice behind it. Adam’s words from a few weeks ago have stuck with him, and he still feels a little ashamed about implying that Sebastian didn’t deserve anyone’s effort. “I think Sebastian will ignore him. Maybe they’ll fight.”

“I can’t picture Adam fighting with anyone,” Blaine muses.

Before Kurt can reply, he hears Sam greeting someone, and they both turn to see who’s arrived. To their surprise, both Adam and Sebastian are talking to Sam as they shrug off their coats.

“Huh,” Blaine says. “They came together.”

“Yeah... I really wasn’t expecting that,” Kurt admits.

“Well, it’s closer to my guess than yours, so I win.”

Kurt frowns, but doesn’t turn to face Blaine. Watching Sebastian and Adam stand so close together while they talk to Sam is far more intriguing. “Win what? It wasn’t a bet.”

“It should’ve been,” Blaine mutters as Adam places his hand on the small of Sebastian’s back. Sebastian doesn’t shy away from the touch, but his face turns slightly pink, a combination of nerves and delight.

“So... they’re together, I guess,” Kurt says, still not over the shock. “Adam and Sebastian are dating.”

“That’s what it looks like.” Blaine grins. “And it’s all because of me. I should do this for a living.”

Kurt knows that it has more to do with Adam’s patience and kind heart, but he lets his boyfriend take the credit. “I’m not sure how much money there is in convincing your friends to hook up.”

“True. I guess it’ll just be the charity work I do on the side,” Blaine jokes.

Kurt rolls his eyes and takes Blaine’s arm. “Come on, let’s go say hi to the happy couple.”

“Without teasing Sebastian,” adds Blaine. “Because he already looks nervous and that wouldn’t be nice at all.”

Kurt laughs. “Well, I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything.”


End file.
